Diana Rasha Snape
by RachelRavenRothTheDemonEmpath
Summary: She was adopted by Severus Snape when she was 5. She went to Hogwarts as a 5th year exchange student when she was 15 and befriended The Golden Trio. What is the dark secret that she has? Most importantly, who is Diana? Is she good or bad? Slow Updates
1. The Adams

**Summary: Diana Snape was adopted by Severus Snape when she was 5. She went to Hogwarts as a 4th year exchange student when she was 18 and befriended The Golden Trio. What is the dark secret that she has?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Severus Snape<span>

I just received orders to kill a pureblood family from Voldermort. The reason is because they are too powerful but do not want to join the Death Eaters. I'm confused, what must I do. I'm sick of following his orders. It's just my luck that the only way out from the Death Eaters is death. I don't want to kill anymore.

Dolohov, Greyback, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and I were 'in charge' of killing them. We apperated to their doorstep and Dolohov knocked the door over and we went in. We already had our hood and mask on so no one will recognize who we are.

A tall man with black hair and blue eyes was standing with his wand out 1 meter in front of The Carrows. A lady with silver blond hair and hazel eyes was standing at the foot of the stairs with her wand out. So, they are The Adams. Micheal and Suzie Adams, the descendents of two very powerful wizarding families.

"What do you want from us?" Micheal Adams asked.

"The Dark Lord sent us to finish you. You had done your biggest mistake by choosing to not serve him." Greyback answered. Suzie Adams moved towards her husband and said:

"We would rather die then joining Voldermort!"

"You dare to say The Dark Lord's name! You shall die!" Alecto said pointing her wand at Suzie.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!" "Sectumsempra!" "Crucio!"

The battle went on and on. I heard noises from the second floor. Without anyone noticing I crept up the stairs and a door on my left stood ajar. I went in and was shocked to see that it was a child's room.

A girl's room as the walls was painted pink and dolls and stuffed toys were on the bed. But no one was in there. Do they have kids? The Dark Lord hadn't mentioned about the Adam's children. Does he even know?

I went into the next room which is probably the parent's room and the next which is a library. I checked through the shelves, no one was there. So, I went back to the child's room and looked closer. A faint noise was coming from inside the closet.

I opened the door slowly and I could see movements and faint breathing coming from behind the girl's clothes. I carefully moved the clothes aside and saw a beautiful girl around the age of 5 with silver blond hair and light blue eyes.

She looked terrified and silent tears were falling down her pale cheek. I raised my finger to my lips and she just stared in fear. I moved the clothes back to its place and quietly closed the door. I crept back downstairs and saw that Suzie Adams was hit by the killing curse and Micheal was already loosing.

My thoughts went back to the little girl. I can't let anything happen to her. I ducked as a killing curse almost hit my head. Another killing curse was sent to Micheal and he failed to deflect it. The curse hit him square in the chest and he fell next to his wife.

Apparently it was Alecto whom had sent the killing curse as she cackled in delight.

"Our job is done. Let's go." Amycus said. We left the house and I told them I would go back to my house and the rest too went back except for Dolohov who had to return and report to The Dark Lord.

As soon as they left, I took off my mask and hood before going back into the house. The little girl had came down and was hugging her parents hands while crying. I knelt next to her and turned her to face me. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy from crying too much.

I smiled at her. She asked in a small voice:

"Who are you. Are you going to hurt me?" I just shook my head and told her,

"I am your parent's friend. They told me to take care of you if anything happens to them."

Then I just picked her up and apperated to The Prince Manor, my second house that not many people know of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 YEARS LATER<strong>_

**Third person's POV**

A tall girl with brilliant blue eyes, wavy silver blond hair flowing up to her waist and pale skin came down the stairs at Prince Manor and stopped at the foot of the stairs as soon as she had spotted her father. She had been looking for her father to ask his decision either to send her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or to Athens School of Magic.

She begged him to send her to Hogwarts but he insisted her to go to Athens. Finally, he agreed to give it a thought for a day. She had been at her best behavior the whole day.

Severus Snape sat on a chair by the fire drinking his tea while staring at the fire. His train of thoughts were stopped when he heard his daughter calling him. He turned to face his 10-year-old daughter who sat on the chair beside him.

"So, have you decided?" she asked. He knew this was coming. She's never going to let him go easy on this. He sighed and put his tea back on the table.

"I told you before and I'm telling you again, You are going to Athens. That is final."

"But.."

"No more arguing. Listen to me, this school is the best for you. This school is for powerful and special people like you. Your late parents wanted you to go there. Besides, Athens can keep you safe."

"But I want to go to Hogwarts! There is nothing wrong with Hogwarts. You even teach there. That way you can keep a watch on me and keep me safe! That's what you wanted, and I want Hogwarts!" she argued.

"Diana Rasha Snape, that is ENOUGH! I have had enough of this. Go to your room. You will go to Athens next Autumn." Diana Snape or formally known as Diana Adams 5 years ago, stomped up the stairs and into her room. She knew she can never win her father in this argument.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short but I promise to try and make it longer next time...**

**Please REVIEW! Flames are welcomed. **

**I promise to respond to your review...**

**I am quite new at this, so I will really need and appreciate every help I can get.**

_**~DIANA~**_


	2. Athens

**I am extremely sorry for the delay. I had a major writer's block. I couldn't get any ideas to continue this story. I have an idea now so I'll try to update more frequently.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tower of Fire, Athens School of Magic<strong>_

14-year-old Diana Snape stood at the tower overlooking the beautiful miniature garden of The Hesperides right in front of the school. The garden is located at The Valley of Mageia the village nearby Athens. Mageia means Magic in Greek.

It is like Hogsmeade and the school organizes trips there to all the students 3rd year and above. Once a year, after the last tests are over, the school would also organize trips to visit the historical monuments around Greece.

Some of them are the Parthenon, Temple of Olympian Zeus and this year for 4th years The Temple of Apollo. We went to Delphi too.

Anyway, here I am... standing at the top of the Tower of Fire, the tower at the South of Athens, (the school not the state) thinking about the times I spend at this school for the past 4 years. Me and my best friends, Anastasia Davin and Emmaline Blake.

We were best friends since 1st year and we became the BEST pranksters Athens have ever seen in the last decade. The professors call us _troublemakers _but we call ourselves The Farser (φαρσέρ) meaning _The Pranksters._

Starting from next year, the staff board would have less problems since there will only be 2 Farsers left. I would be leaving Athens to attend Hogwarts in London. Father disagreed at first but after lots of persuasion on my part, he finally agreed.

I will miss lots of things from Athens. The fights in between The House of Fire, my own house and The House of Water. It is like the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin as Dad says. House of Air is the Ravenclaw here and House of Earth is the Huffelpuff here. House of Fire is often compared to Gryffindor and House of Water to Slytherin.

Other than that I will miss the trips to The Valley of Mageia, rips to the monuments, the pranks we Farsers play, the teachers, the beautiful sights here, the school itself and most importantly, my two best friends.

I remember when I told them that I am leaving. They burst into tears and wouldn't let go of me as if I am already leaving. Emma or Emmaline being the calmer one had stopped first and tried to help me calm Ana, or Anastasia.

I would never want to leave these 2, but I have to. I have a score to settle. My parents, biological parents, were murdered on Lord Voldemort's orders when I was 5. Ever since then, I had lived with Dad whose real name is Severus Snape. He told me he is a good friend of my parents. They had foreseen this kind of thing happening and had Dad to take care of me when they were gone.

Dad arrived shortly after my parents were killed and took me to Prince Manor. He teaches at Hogwarts as a potions master though he keeps complaining to me that he wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ah... Dear Dad.

Well back to the point. My parents were killed by a few Death Eaters sent by Voldemort. The reason I want to go to Hogwarts so badly? This year Hogwarts became host to the first Tri-Wizard Tournament in a long time.

In the process, The Golden Boy, Harry Potter, somehow gets chosen as one of the two Hogwarts champion. In the end, Lord Voldemort somehow comes back into the picture. My aim is to make him pay for what he did to to my parents.

Dad, of course, does not know this. No one knows actually. I have a plan in mind and I will stop at nothing to make it work...

_**Summer Holidays**_

_**Diana's Bedroom, The Prince Manor**_

I straightened the silvery green dress I wore while standing in front of the mirror. My silver blond hair was pulled over my left shoulder. Minimal amount of make-up was on my face and I wore a pair of green ballet flats.

Tonight, the Malfoys were coming over for dinner. Meaning, Draco who is my best friend apart from Ana and Emma, was coming. The last time I saw him was the summer last year. We could only communicate using owls throughout the year.

"Diana! They're here." Dad called. I ran down the stairs and saw Dad at the door, greeting the Malfoys.

"There she is. Oh, my you've grown so much since I last saw you!" Aunt 'Cissa exclaimed when she saw me. Beside her stood her husband Uncle Lucius though I call him Uncle Lucy. It's a long story how he agreed to let me call him that.

"Hello Aunt 'Cissa, Uncle Lucy." I greeted. Then, I saw Draco standing behind them. I have to admit, he looked handsome! His blond hair was combed to the side and the black suit he wore looked good on him. "Draco."

"Diana." he greeted back.

"Why don't you take Draco upstairs to catch up while we adults talk?" Aunt 'Cissa suggested. I nodded.

"Come on." As soon as we reached my room I attacked Draco with a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I missed you too, D."

"We, have a lot to talk about." I announced.

Half an hour later, we were both sitting on the armchairs in my room. I was arguing with myself whether I should tell Draco about my plan or not. _He is my best friend! I can trust him. It is true but maybe it'll be better not to tell in case things start to get messy, though someone to share this burden with sounds nice. Hm... maybe later._

"D? You okay?" Draco's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Just thinking about something. Hey, wanna go down, I'm starting to get hungry." I asked.

"Sounds good to me." _Maybe later I'll tell him. When the time is right._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. It seemed like a good place to stop for now. I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**~Diana~**


End file.
